<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apartment 5B by AshyWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159867">Apartment 5B</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyWizard/pseuds/AshyWizard'>AshyWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Slice of Life, just wanted to write my boys in a casual environment, romance is subtle but stone is crushing HARD, stone comforts robotnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyWizard/pseuds/AshyWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving into his new apartment, Stone invites the lonely Dr. Robotnik over to help him build some Ikea furniture (and to spend some quality time with his crush) to keep him company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apartment 5B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y'all, back at it again with the wholesome stobotnik content. hope you guys are doing well.</p><p>it's been a few months since my last one-shot (because ADD is a bitch ugh), but i got hit with a sudden burst of inspiration that i just couldn't pass up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All was quiet as the late morning sun spilled into Apartment 5B. </p><p>Stone sat on the single folding chair he had placed in the living room of his new apartment. He crossed his arms over his chest and proudly glanced around his new haven, already fond of the new memories he will surely make in the next chapter of his life. </p><p>The one thing he wasn’t looking for, however, was assembling his new furniture. His eyes fell on the boxes he had piled in the corner of the otherwise vacant room. Unopened and out of the way, they taunted him.</p><p><em>What was I thinking?</em> he thought, running his hands over his face with a huff of frustration. <em>I can’t do all this by myself.</em></p><p>That’s when he took out his phone and pressed “call” on the first name that came to mind (or rather, the name that was <em>always</em> on his mind), Ivo Robotnik.</p><p>Halfway through the first ring, the doctor’s familiar tenor emitted from the phone.</p><p>“What is it, Stone? Can’t you sense that I’m busy right now? Make this quick! Why aren’t you in the lab today? Are you hurt? Are you dying? Are you <em>dead</em>?”</p><p>Stone cut him off with a light chuckle. “Slow down, doc. I’m fine. Look, I need you to come over and help me build some furniture.”</p><p>“Build… furniture…? Why build it? Does an apartment not come with its own set?”</p><p>“What? No-”</p><p>“I don’t understand. I build high tech weaponry, not a simple desk from... <em>Ikea.</em>” Stone could hear the doctor dramatically shutter as he uttered the last word.</p><p>“Just shut up and come over, Ivo. I know you know the address.”</p><p>“Hey, watch it…” Robotnik coughed. “...Apartment 5B?”</p><p>“Apartment 5B. See you soon,” Stone said before hanging up.</p><p>Twelve episodes of <em>That '70s Show</em> and a cup of instant noodles later, Dr. Robotnik entered the apartment without knocking. He was immediately confused by the empty apartment and its comical, small size.</p><p>Stone smiled. “Like it?”</p><p>“Isn’t this a bit… small for your liking?”</p><p>“Nope.” Stone pulled the first box from the corner and opened it up with his key. “It’s perfect”</p><p>“Where is your couch? Your TV? Your dining room?”</p><p>“Still need to order the sofa. Don’t need the TV just yet. And there isn’t one.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Hush. Come on.”</p><p>Minutes later, they both sat on the bare floor, struggling to assemble the dresser. They had successfully put together the dining room table, the chairs, and a nightstand.</p><p>Robotnik stared at the instructions with deepening malice in his scowl. “This is blasphemy!”</p><p>“Yeah, no kidding.” Stone gently tossed the piece he was holding along with the others before lying back, resting his head on his hands and closing his eyes. He let out a tired sigh. “Break time.”</p><p>Robotnik threw the instructions away in a fit of frustration. “I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>The two sat in silence for a while, soaking in the ironic tranquility of distant city noises flowing in through the open window along with the cool, afternoon breeze. As Stone nearly drifted to sleep, Robotnik spoke up in his usual diction as he scanned the apartment.</p><p>“Agent Stone.”</p><p>Stone kept his eyes shut. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Why did you move into this apartment?”</p><p>“I was living with a few buddies before. Had lived with them for years. Figured it was time for me to finally get a place of my own.”</p><p>Robotnik hummed in understanding. “Then riddle me this, Agent.  The agency pays you double to protect me at all times. Why didn’t you get a penthouse or larger like most others would, you know, if they had a salary as big as yours?”</p><p>“Because I don’t really need a huge place. All I need is a small space to call my own. Nothing extra, nothing extravagant. It’s pretty cozy, too. Can’t imagine being happy in anything bigger than this.”</p><p>When Robotnik didn’t respond for a while, Stone opened his eyes to see him. He was fumbling with a bolt in a nonchalant manner, probably not noticing what he was doing. Stone sucked in a tiny breath when Robotnik met his gaze.</p><p>“Don’t you get lonely in that big ol’ mansion of yours, Ivo?”</p><p>Stone knew he caught the doctor in a rare moment of vulnerability and sat up, ready to apologize for possibly overstepping a boundary.</p><p>Robotnik gave him a sad smile as he said, “It’s not the best of places.” He twisted the bolt in his hands. “I don’t realize how empty it feels. Not until the night comes.”</p><p>“It feels colder, doesn’t it?” Stone asked softly.</p><p>He nodded. “Yes. That’s why I spend so much time in my lab, I suppose, and so little time in the mansion I paid so much for.” He sighed. “My work, it’s a distraction of sorts.”</p><p>Stone reached out and placed a hand on Robotnik’s, who stopped fumbling with the bolt, and gave him a look of quiet understanding.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me out today, Ivo,” he said. He noticed that the sun was starting to set and suddenly realized just how hungry he was. He looked back at Robotnik. “Do you wanna stay the night? We could order take out and watch a movie or something on my phone.”</p><p>Robotnik scoffed, quickly regaining his familiar pride. “On that ferociously minuscule screen? Movies are not meant to be watched on something so small-”</p><p>The doctor stopped himself when he caught Stone’s eye once more. He collected himself and gave him a nod.</p><p>“I mean… yes, I’d love to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you all enjoyed!<br/>have a nice day! ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>